


Bloody Tuesday

by mentalstrainatdawn



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghost Hunting, Groundhog Day, Harry Dies, Harry Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery Spot, Pining, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalstrainatdawn/pseuds/mentalstrainatdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy find themselves in a cruel case of Groundhog Day while on a ghost hunt. Unfortunately for Eggsy, he's the only one painfully aware of the hell they're both trapped in. How many times can Eggsy live through the same Tuesday that keeps killing the love of his life before the grief breaks him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/gifts).



> Hartwin Secret Santa gift for mssrj_335 Thank you so much for this wonderful challenge! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The black cab edges closer to the dilapidated North London church until the engine comes to a halt. Silence hangs heavy that night after the earlier downpour, leaving the car cloaked in droplets that now shimmered under the street lights. 

“I’ve loaded the shotguns.” Harry’s voice is quiet from the dimly lit backseat “Should be rather straightforward but we’ll bring the umbrella for safety.” Eggsy acknowledges Harry with a curt nod and takes a heavy breath from behind the steering wheel. Doesn’t matter how many times he does it, Eggsy still gets nervous. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“So you think it’s what’s left of the massacre?”

“More like whose left, Eggsy” Harry’s torch shines along the crumbled remains of a stone Virgin Mary as he feather steps along the silenced aisle. All around them pews lie rotten in broken bundles of cracked wood coated in splatters of dried blood stains. 

The Church of St Ambrose hasn’t had a flock in well over fifty years. Not since the massacre that left over forty people dead. Sources claim the church goers began attacking each other until there was no one left standing and a brutal rage had taken over them was the closest thing to a logical explanation anyone had to offer. 

“Remember, Eggsy. Angry ghosts can be powerfully violent” Harry’s words eases Eggsy’s troubled soul even if repeating the same basic knowledge from day one. “Do not engage unless utterly necessary”

“Do not shoot until you see through the whites in their eyes, copy that.” Eggsy heeds his words, as an apprentice Kingsman should do if they wanted to live in the ghost hunting business. He knows there’s never much thinking time when it’s a battle against the non corporeal and it’s frightening to fight against something that isn’t afraid of death. 

They reach the altar where the remains of a stained glass window looms over them. The jagged edges of the broken glass give the window an appearance of a grotesque mouth about to tear through them with tinted teeth. But Eggsy has no time to contemplate the eery image. He hears the altar creak and groan moments before it flies at them with violent speed. The two men dodge, barely, out the way and the projectile crashes against the stone wall making the wood explode from the sheer force of the impact. 

“It seems as though our presence has been noticed,” Harry, ever the image of calm and collected, has his umbrella at the ready. These ghosts are clearly not one for pleasantries. 

Screams fill the church with a cold shrill that crawled through Eggsy’s skin but he will not let nerves get the best of him and aims his gun, at what exactly he’s not sure but he’s going to be damn well ready, regardless. Wisps funnel and dance around him as if toying with him. He sees faces, so many faces all writhing in anger as they begin to form into dark plumes, thick as smoke. 

Then the smoke pounces at Eggsy. 

He’s not quick enough, his hands slip off the trigger and has no chance to disperse them with the loaded rock salt. He barely dodges the attack but is knocked over sideways onto the floor in the process leaving him vulnerable enough for the plume to attack him once again, the shrieks now so loud they echo inside his head and freeze him on the spot.

But the smoke doesn’t get its pray for Harry steps in with the speed of a cat and opens his umbrella exposing the sigil spread across the fabric. It’s magic powerful enough to shield them from the deathly smoke before it disappears back into the darkness. Curse filled whispers dissipate along the walls while Harry closes his umbrella, lowering his guard. 

“You alright, Eg-” Harry’s sentence hangs unfinished as the plume of darkness returns with unnatural speed and pierces the older man in the back so hard it bursts through his chest with maniacal laughter. 

“NO!” Eggsy’s wail bounce off the cold stone, his grief echoing once, twice over as he runs to cradle the limp body that lay choking on his own blood, his eyes meet Eggsy with what looks like fear, before the light in them die out. Eggsy’s tears fall freely from the pain taking over his heart. 

“Not again…” 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“WON’T YOU FLY HIGH, FREE BIRD, YEAH”

Eggsy flings the radio as hard as he can against the bedroom wall. Making it crash hard enough to leave a mark on the grotty wallpaper, but Eggsy doesn’t care, the room is in a shitty enough state already and Eggsy really fucking hates that song. He sits up from his bed and rubs his the remains of his most recent memory still cling to them from his eyes. 

He’s back in room 1219. Back in the Darcy Hotel. Back in the morning of the 13th of February. Back to the start. 

“Eighty nine…” he murmurs and waits a few moments for his mobile to ring, as is on cue, along his bedside table. Eggsy lets it ring a little longer than usual, just to make things a little different although it never is. 

“Good morning, Eggsy.” Harry’s voice, as always, pleasant and warm “Did you sleep well?” 

“Felt like the morning came all too soon…” Eggsy tries his best to feign cheerfulness through the words he’s said dozens of times before.

“A small price to pay in our line of work, I’m afraid.” Isn’t it just, Eggsy thinks.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“Those are some incredible reflexes!” Harry always has an amused smile that made Eggsy’s heart flutter every time he chatches the wayward plate from hitting the ground. The waitress gives a thankful smile (Eggsy always tried to be nice to her, he found out on his 20th day that she’s severely overworked) and leaves the two of them alone. 

“They’re not that great…” Eggsy can't help but remember the night before. 

“Much better than mine, I can assure you, I’m not very good with mornings…” Harry’s words take Eggsy by surprise. Apart from the almost sheepish way he admitted to them, Eggsy never heard Harry confess to such a thing. His heart did that flutter once again as he pictures Harry lying in bed with tousled hair and a grumpy disposition at the morning light. And for a split moment, Eggsy allows himself to picture himself wrapped around Harry and waking up together amidst tangled sheets, before he quashes the thought. For as much as he’s gotten to know about Harry and as deeply as he’s falling in love with him because of it, it feels like Harry will never see him beyond the Eggsy of that February’s tuesday. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“It seems as though our presence has been noticed.” Harry’s figure, once again, eases silently through the dark church. Eggsy’s gun is propped against him. This time, he tells himself once more, this time I’ll get it right. 

He fucked up last time. For Eggsy knows the pattern well. First comes the projectile altar, then the shrill laughter, then the thick black plumes. They attack Eggsy who quickly disperses them with his gun. Once. Twice. Before they disappear again. They try a surprise attack but Harry blocks them with the umbrella. Four times they would try to break through but Harry’s movements are swift when he isn’t worried about Eggsy. Then the faces within the plume appear, the forty souls that had ripped each other apart snarl and curse at them. Fag lovers. Baby killers. They are the wrath of the Almighty Lord… yadda yadda. It was a frightful spiel the first time Eggsy heard it. The plume would then fling what remained at the pews at them. This part was tricky due to now Harry and Eggsy being separated. 

Just keep him alive. Whatever you do make sure he survives the night. 

Eggsy’s mantra repeats inside his head but his train of thought comes to a stop when he catches a glimpse of something in his peripheral. A human shape in the distance smiling at him through the darkness like a twisted Cheshire cat, the figure’s glasses giving the eyes Eggsy couldn’t see a terrifying glow in the little light there was. The figure snaps his fingers and the click was heard across the haunted church with resounding finality. 

“Eggsy!” Harry’s cry pulls him back to the fight at hand. Harry’s running towards him with the look of sheer horror on his face. It wasn't until Harry was right up against him did Eggsy notice the shattered pieces of stained glass have disappeared from its crumbled frame. No… 

Harry’s body suddenly jerks forward as if a brutal force lunged against his back. His eyes are incomprehensibly wide but it wasn’t until Eggsy catches the man falling to his knees does he realise what happened. Harry’s back is completely impaled with shards of glass. A rainbow of colours sharp as knives buried deep within him and soon each colour became swallowed by same shade of bloody crimson. Eggsy becomes consumed by the all too familiar despair as the only thing he could do was hold Harry tight and watch the light in his eyes fade away once again. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“WON’T YOU FLY HIGH, FREE BIRD, YEAH”

Eggsy’s eyes burst open. The tears he’d let pour not moments before are suddenly gone and yet the pain in his heart remains, no, it was deeper, stronger, so strong Eggsy can't hold back and he lets out a haunting cry. It’s all he can do and all he wants to do for his mind is as shattered as his heart and no matter how many chances he got he couldn’t fix it. He can't fix anything. 

His phone vibrates again and Eggsy has half a mind to throw it out the window, to bury himself in the bed and not face the repetitive inevitable. And yet he wants to hear Harry and know he’s alright, that he’s still alive even if it was for a mere handful of hours more. 

“Good mo-… Eggsy? Are you alright?” Harry clearly hears the choked sobs that Eggsy does his best to hide but to no avail. Eggsy can’t even find the words within his broken mind to speak and feign having a bad dream (he used that excuse once before) “I’m coming over.” Harry hangs up the phone before Eggsy had any chance to object.

Harry is at Eggsy’s door so fast he doesn’t get a chance to dress himself beyond his t-shirt and boxers before opening the door. It’s not like Harry is going to remember how he looked, anyway. But that didn’t stop Harry from looking aghast at the sight of him.

“My dear boy, you look as though you’ve seen a ghost…” Harry’s words are wrapped with a concern so soft it made Eggsy’s eyes well up all over again. 

“I don’t stop seeing the ghost, Harry,” He starts to cry and the tears are unable to stop no matter how hard he tries to contain them and in a moment that Eggsy couldn’t have predicted Harry reached out to the boy. Resting his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder Harry met his eyes. 

“Please talk to me…” Eggsy cant recall Harry’s voice sounding so gentle. 

“I’ve lived this same tuesday over and over again, Harry” Eggsy choked “I’ve been waking up to the thirteenth of February ninety times! I’ve been trapped in what I honestly believe to be hell because you know what starts the cycle again? You know what leads me to waking up in this same fucking bed on the same fucking day?” Harry doesn’t answer but Eggsy took the silence as a moment to catch his breath “Your death. I’ve seen you die so many times in so many ways… and every single time I’ve been helpless to do anything about it and every time I see your blood on my hands I feel a part of me die, too…”   Eggsy takes a deep breath and lets Harry gather his thoughts at the garbled, heartbroken mess coming out of Eggsy’s mouth.

“Eggsy, I don’t…” 

“You had a sister named Beatrice.” Eggsy interjects “She was your twin and you grew up together in a posh mansion outside of London. But she died and you’ve been a hunter ever since. You also had a dog named Mr Pickle. You’re a terrible morning person and you drink two cups of coffee just to get you started. You have a massive sweet tooth especially for Wine Gums. You love Bette Davis films and know all the lyrics to Starman because you love David Bowie. You’re riddled with guilt over my father’s death. You know Merlin’s real name. It’s -“  “Enough.” Harry’s tone is so sharp it catches Eggsy by surprise “How do you know all this?” his eyes eyes don’t shine with anger but with the fear only a secretive person can have when being so unearthed.

“You told me.” 

“I don’t remember telling you any of that and I certainly don’t remember dying.” 

“But I do… I remember everything, Harry. Every time I wake up on this bed I wake up having known you a little better. And every night when we go to that fucking church you end up dying because of me. And I lose you all over again.” Eggsy could feel himself shaking, his muscles suddenly feel weary and weak he clings to Harry for support but feel his knees buckle all the same. He crashes to the floor and takes Harry down with him and yet he notices that Harry is now holding him close, grasping at his dirty t-shirt and never averting his gaze. “I can’t keep doing this, Harry. I can’t keep watching the man I love die over and over again. I’m going fucking mad!” he sobs unaware of the heartfelt confession that comes out through choked sobs. 

But Harry isn’t.

“You love me?” Harry whispers and Eggsy freezes on the spot. For a brief moment he’s afraid at how badly he just put his foot in his mouth in his whirlwind of useless confessions that’ll be soon forgotten. But before he thinks any harder, and concludes that he has no fear of the tomorrow that’ll never come and leans in to meet Harry’s lips. 

They’re softer than he’d ever imagined. 

He can feel the tense surprise in Harry’s body and knows any minute Harry will pull away in disgust… but he doesn’t. Instead Eggsy can feel the warmth of Harry’s breath pressing even closer against him, his lips craving for more and before Eggsy knows it he can feel Harry’s slick tongue sliding along his own. Eggsy begins to feel the hunger inside him growing. Months worth of affection all folded within one day burst out of him as he claws himself around Harry, pulling the man closer until the two are flat on the ground, neither of them wishing to break the kiss until Harry wills himself apart. 

“Not here…” he whispers and lifts Eggsy off the ground and leads him to the comfort of the messy bed. 

“Harry…” Eggsy finds himself still crying and utterly incapable of stopping himself even as he straddles Harry’s lap, but the man below him wipes away the tears with a brush of his thumbs and gives him an candid smile while his hands travel along the contours of Eggsy’s body but it’s only after they slide under his shirt, and he feels the calloused hands against his skin that Eggsy finds himself comforted from his worries. Even if he knows it’ll only be temporary. 

Harry is gentle and slow. He lavishes Eggsy’s body like delicate as porcelain and each kiss he lays upon Eggsy’s skin makes the young man shiver. It’s not long before the are wrapped around each other, naked and wanting and their shallow breathing become impatient begs. But it’s not until Harry’s inside him, thrusting with the pace of a man who wants to make it last, does Eggsy moan. His nails digging into Harry’s back the deeper he thrusts into Eggsy and all that comes out of Eggsy’s mouth is the hoarse cry of Harry’s name. 

“My darling Eggsy…” Harry’s voice is hoarse against Eggsy’s ear but he hears it all the same, mixed between Harry’s grunts and bites along Eggsy’s sweat covered neck, the love of his life coos at him to the point where Eggsy’s heart is close to bursting, his body twitches and Eggsy’s moan hitches at the buildup that is so dangerously close “my beautiful boy.. come with me…” the words alone make Eggsy’s toes curl as much as Harry’s fingers wrapped around his cock. Eggsy doesn’t want this moment to end but he can feel his hips thrusting into Harry’s hand while Harry’s own slowly lose their rhythm and his moans become the only means of escape.

“Harry I’m…” but words escape Eggsy as his climax blindsides him and courses through his body, locking every muscle, he feels his come erupting from him, coating Harry’s hand and both of their chest. He’s so wrapped up in his orgasm he almost misses Harry’s own. The man lets out a guttural cry as he comes deep inside Eggsy. He wants to see Harry at his peak but he’s still lost in his own wave. His body still twitching from the pleasure until both men are left panting messes, slick with sweat and come. It takes them a moment for Eggsy’s vision to focus back on the smoke stained room and onto the man hovering above him with with a spent grin and warm eyes. 

Suddenly the day didn’t seem so bleak. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“So what if we just don’t go to the church?” Harry asks while fingers caress Eggsy’s sweat matted hair. The two men are now curled up together amidst their post coital afterglow and have stay like that for the past half an hour. 

“I tried that once…” Eggsy’s voice is solemn against Harry’s chest “I just put us both in the cab and drove as far as I could.” 

“What happened?” 

“You cracked your head open when you slipped at a rest stop.” 

“Ah.” 

“That was the fifth time.” Eggsy looks up and meets Harry’s eye with a questioning look “So do you actually believe me?” 

“I do…” Harry props himself up higher on the bed “So much so that I believe we’re looking at an entity much stronger than we’ve encountered before. One that seems to have latched on to you.” 

“Me?” Eggsy feels as though he’s going to vomit.

“Clearly he’s getting something out of this twisted repetitive game. But we’re putting an end to that. Tonight when we go to the church.” 

“NO. No Harry please I can’t…” 

“Eggsy if what you say is true then I’m going to die today regardless whether I go or not.” Harry takes a moment to gather his thoughts “And if I am going to die today… I’m glad I spent the day with someone I love.” 

The words hit Eggsy like a wave that would have knocked him off his feet had he been standing. He looks at Harry with a mixture of shock and joy. He loves me, Eggsy thinks. He loves me and I’m not alone… 

For the first time in many tuesdays, Eggsy finds himself hoping. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 

Harry flew across the aisle and hit what remained of the church organ with a thundering crash leaving him a crumpled mess on the floor. The ghosts had pulled no punches right from the moment they walked in and Eggsy had been flung against shattered pews not moments before, but that didn’t stop him from stumbling his way to Harry, calling out his name in a desperate attempt to get a response. To make him believe that maybe, this time, they had a fighting chance. 

A gaping head wound led to blood covering most of Harry’s face but his eyes remain focused and attentive. 

“Eggsy… Eggsy listen to me” Harry grabs the edge of Eggsy’s shirt and pulls him close to his ear, in an awkward moment the young man remembers the intimacy of this action from not a handful of hours before but desperately pulls Harry closer to catch his failing words “trickster…” the one word was barely audible but Eggsy acknowledges it even if he doesn’t know what it means. 

Moments later the plume of smoke lifts Harry up in the air and smashes him against a stone pillar. Killing him instantly. 

Eggsy has no energy left to react. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“WON’T YOU FLY HIGH, FREE BIRD, YEAH”

Eggsy’s eyes shoot open as if on cue and darts out of his bed. Wasting no time in getting ready. He takes his bag full of weaponry and loads his pistol, grabs as much salt and holy water as he can carry and straps his blessed blade to his thigh. He’s out the door before that fucking song manages to finish the painfully long guitar solo. 

“Eggsy? I tried calling you earlier, everything alright?” Harry was still halfway through his morning routine when Eggsy frantically knocks at at his door. His hair is still untamed and curly and he was halfway through his careful shave (Harry likes to use old fashioned blades, Eggsy remembers). He tries not to focus on the sleep softened features of the man who had made love to him the night before.

“I’m sorry to intrude, Harry but I need your help.”  
 “Of course, anything” Harry lets the young man storm into his room “Also may I ask why are you armed to the teeth?” He cocks an eyebrow as if this was something amusingly above average. 

“What’s a Trickster?” 

“I beg your pardon?”   “A Trickster, yo-… I heard the term quite recently and I’m curious”   “Well…” Harry wipes away the remains of his shaving foam with the towel that hangs across his shoulder “They have more power than your average angry spirit.”

“Like a poltergeist?” 

“More like a demigod, really” 

Well that sounds overwhelming, Eggsy tries hard not to think about it. 

“How do you kill one?” Eggsy’s borderline frantic at this point and it’s clear that Harry can tell. 

“Why are you suddenly so keen?” 

“Please Harry just answer the question!” It’s not Harry’s fault, it’s nobody’s fault that Eggsy is so impatient. It’s just that for the first time in over three months Eggsy finally has a lead, finally has a clue to escaping the hellish loophole that somehow he dragged the two of them in and he’s ready to put an end to it. Harry of course doesn’t know this, and can’t help but be flummoxed. 

“By stabbing it in the heart.” 

“That’s it?” 

“With a stake dipped in the blood of one of his victims.” Harry finishes. 

“Are you taking the fucking piss?” 

“Doesn’t really sound like a good set up for a joke, if I’m quite honest…” Harry deadpans while Eggsy takes a deep breath to gather his thoughts before heading towards the door. 

“Harry I need you to do me a favour.” He doesn’t wait for the man to answer before he gets the salt out from one of his pockets “Seal yourself in, use your sigils, do anything you need to do to keep yourself from harm and stay here until I call you.” 

“What the fuck is going on, Eggsy?!” Harry’s getting annoyed now. He’s not one to be left in the dark, clearly. 

“Will you please just trust me? I promise to tell you everything when I get back.” And with that he was out the door, too scared to look back at the man he might die trying to save. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“TRICKSTER!” Eggsy calls out from deep within the dilapidated church, he’s so sick of this place. He’s sick of the crumbling walls, sick of the ugly broken window, sick of the blood stained pews. He’s just so fucking sick of everything and one way or another he’s going to end this “SHOW YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING WANKER” 

Nothing. The vast emptiness of the building is accentuated by the cold February breeze that chills every bone in Eggsy’s tense body but he keeps walking forward, deeper into the soiled holy ground. 

“MUST HAVE HAD A RIGHT LAUGH, WATCHING ME SUFFER TIME AND TIME AGAIN.” He continues to taunt “ARE YOU THAT EASILY AMUSED THAT YOU CAN KEEP WATCHING THE SAME SHOW AND NEVER GET BORED? SIMPLE MINDS, EH?” 

“Well that’s just rude…” 

Eggsy holds his gun up at the ready, he knows full well a holy bullet wont do shit to a demigod but a demigod surely needs time to deal with a cacophony of them. He aims it from where the echoing voice comes from and there he is. The same figure Eggsy had glimpsed for a moment from within the shadows, now standing broadly in the dim afternoon light. 

He’s a tall man with dark shin and a wicked grin that Eggsy instantly feels like punching. His clothes are modern, a surprise for Eggsy, and layered in several shades of pink and red. The same glasses Eggsy saw shining in the light now hang at the tip of his nose. He looks like any casual bystander but his eyes give him away. His eyes are old, inhumanly old and Eggsy can feel them pierce right through him. 

“Finally decide to step outside the curtain?” Eggsy has his pistol aimed right at the man’s face and once again controls himself from pulling the trigger. 

“Curtain’s superfluous when the audience knows how the magic’s done” It’s then that Eggsy notices the lisp. 

“I’m hardly an audience. More like a victim if I’m quite honest.”

“Semantics. If we were really splitting hairs I’d call you ‘food’.” The ‘man’ steps closer and Eggsy cocks his gun “Please…” with the flick of the wrist Eggsy’s gun flies fem his hands, crashing agains the stone wall with a cracking thud “don’t insult me.”

“I don’t take kindly to being called food” 

“A shame. You should feel proud for having nurtured me. Your despair was absolutely delicious. And with the added dessert of deep rooted love, I feel like I could be feeding off you forever.” That smile becomes more crooked as the man progresses even closer. 

“Why?” Eggsy lulls the creature to keep talking as he reaches for the blade strapped to his side, slowly enough to avoid being noticed. 

“I already told you.” He cocks his head to the side “Food.” He swings his hand again and this time it’s Eggsy that goes flying, and crashes hard against the wooden altar with a painful groan “But it seems as though this watering hole has run dry…” the Trickster is now hovering over him with a look of boredom and a hint of disgust “it’s no fun when the food becomes self aware.”

“I beg to differ.” A third voice. Out of nowhere. It took both Eggsy and the trickster by surprise and neither of them were quick enough to react.

Harry stands mere paces away from them with a small ceramic ball in his hand. Eggsy had no idea what it is but the Trickster seems scared enough of it to distract him from Eggsy. Unfortunately for the cruel troublemaker, Harry has a killer aim and when he throws the projectile it hits the Trickster square in the chest. Engulfing him in flames. 

“Eggsy it won’t hold him for long!” Harry runs to take cover but a blast of the trickster’s power knocks him clean off his feet and crashing down into the broken pews. The demigod is officially pissed. It doesn’t give Eggsy much time. 

Using what little energy he has left Eggsy grabs his blade and slashes the palm of his hand. As the blood begins to flow freely he takes the stake from within his jacket and smears it with dripping blood while his legs run towards the angry ball of fire. 

Blood of the victim, right? 

He lunges at the supernatural creature and buries the stake deep within its heart. A monstrous howl pierces his ears while the flames wrap themselves around Eggsy, the oil used for such a grenade may be blessed but it’s still oil nonetheless. 

The trickster tries to push Eggsy off but this only encourages the young hunter to wrap his legs around his waist and bury the weapon deeper inside with a a satisfying thrust. 

“Looks like you’ve had your fill, bruv.” He smirks moments before the Trickster demigod burst into a white light, completely swallowing Eggsy with him.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, EVERYBODY WANTS YOUR LOVE…”

Eggsy sits up from his bed like an electrified cat. His eyes jump from corner to corner of the room he doesn’t recognise before his years listen to an unfamiliar song. 

“Good morning…” Eggsy follows the sound of the voice and meets Harry’s eyes. The older man is standing at the bathroom doorway. He looks battered and beaten bu-

“OW” 

“Careful now…” Harry struts over towards the edge of the bed and sits down “You took quite a beating yesterday.” 

“Yesterday?!” 

“Yes… you’ve been out for some time.” 

“It’s… IT’S WEDNESDAY?” 

Harry takes a moment to try to understand the fascination with their current position in the week before answering.  
 “All day.” 

Eggsy lets himself fall back into the pillow with a satisfying sigh and a smile. 

“I love wednesdays” He beams while ignoring the confused look on Harry’s face long enough to let himself relish in the weight of what that all meant. He looks back at Harry and gives him a smile.”This song’s bollocks, fancy listening to some Bowie?” 

The older man returns the smile and for a split moment Eggsy could almost see the spark in his eyes to match the amused twitch in his lips. It’s true that this Harry still has a long way to go to love him still, but at least they could listen to good music while Eggsy gets to know him all over again at a more relaxing pace.


End file.
